


나는 너를 생각했어 (I was reminded of you)

by Junhonk



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, changkirise, enjoyingtheirlives, livingtogether, mentionsminhyuk, smolkihyun, toomanyfeelings, 하얀소녀
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhonk/pseuds/Junhonk
Summary: When Changkyun hears that Kihyun needs him he is ready to be there with him. No matter the reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, so I just wanted to let you know before you start reading that I STRONGLY RECOMMEND LISTENING TO MONSTA X'S 하얀소녀 WHILE READING!!!!!!

Changkyun almost hit his shoulder off of the wall he was walking so fast. The beige walls of the apartment building all becoming a blur as he tries his hardest to reach his apartment. Just a few minutes ago, Minhyuk had texted him with a cryptic message about his boyfriend and he told Changkyun that he should go home as soon as possible. The second Changkyun had read the message all the possible situations ran through his head, not excluding alien invasion and another plague. Even though it seemed like hours, he had reached his residence ad was fiddling with his key ring to find the correct one in a matter of minutes. He finally picked out the right one -a key decorated with little blue polkadots- and he shoved it in the lock, unlocking the door as fast as he could. But then, he stopped. He had no idea what state his beautiful boyfriend was in, and he thought that it was probably best to open the door as he would any other day; lightly. Changkyun turned the knob and opened the door at his 'normal-i'm-also-panicking-because-god-what-happened-to-my-baby' pace, and took a quick few steps inside before closing the door behind himself. He took off his jacket and placed it on one of their wooden chairs seated at the bar-like island. He continued inside their living room and found the love of his life sitting in one of the wooden chairs near their large window. He smiled, knowing that the person in the chair had to be alive and conscious to sit up in that manner. Changkyun put one hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and walked around him to kneel in front of him and see his face. But, as Changkyun was about to kneel, he looked at the other man's face and saw that it was puffy and red, complete with tears running down his cheeks. At first he was slightly startled, but he soon got over it and used his other hand to grip his love's arm and pull him up as well. When they were both standing Changkyun guided his boyfriend's arms around his own waist and he held the other tight just the same. Trying to look him in the eye, Changkyun used one of his hands to lift his boyfriend's face and the other he placed on his cheek, wiping the tears away. Once he knew the other was securely holding him he asked, "Kihyun, what's wrong?" Kihyun had been looking at him but his eyes soon scrunched up again and he began crying once more, and nothing broke Chankyuns heart more than seeing his beautiful Kihyun crying. So Changkyun moved his hand from his jaw to his neck, guiding Kihyun's head to the side of his neck, where the other could rest his head on Changkyun's shoulder. Changkyun then moved one arm to hold Kihyun's waist and the other to rub light circles on the elder's back. He felt Kihyun snuggle his head on his shoulder, but he could still tell that the other had not stopped crying yet. So Changkyun decided to do something that he knew Kihyun loved. He sang. Changkyun took a breath, and began a song that he had written about Kihyun. THe song was their own little secret, only the two of them knowing they were singing for eachother; they left the rest of the group thinking the lyrics were about a girl either Changkyun or Jooheon had fallen for.  
"Let me live  
Let me be next to you  
I want you to breathe next to me yeah  
Your heart and your body yeah  
I want to melt you inside of me like white snow"  
The sweet and low melody filled Kihyun's ears, calming him down. As Changkyun continued his song he noticed the crying sounds getting lighter. He decided to lightly sway the both of them from side to side, in time with the rhythm of the song. They stayed like this for a long time until finally Changkyun was sure Kihyun had calmed down. He stopped swaying and pulled back from the position slightly, causing Kihyun to do the same. THeir arms were still wrapped around each other's waists, but Changkyun looked his love right in the eyes and spoke softly, "I love you so, so much Kihyun." After his words, small in quantity but giant in quality, Changkyun slowly closed the distance between them and kissed Kihyun ever so softly, leaving Kihyun’s cheeks lightly dusted with pink. When Kihyun had opened his eyes he looked back at the man in front of him who seemed to blind him with his very own sunshine and said, "I love you too Changkyun."

**Author's Note:**

> So you've made it through! I congratulate you! Thank you so much to all of you who took precious time out of your day to read my small fic!! I just wanted to let you know that Kihyun was crying because he was watching one of those pesky humane society commercials and it reminded him of the puppy he had when he was little and also of Changkyun [his puppy]  
> I got the inspiration while i was supposed to be reading a textbook in health class, but no, when 하얀소녀 came on and Changkyun's part came on all I could think of was what it would be like if he sang that to Kihyun while Kihyun was hugging him and I promptly texted my chingu and we screamed together.


End file.
